


An Important Person

by BrianJustin4Ever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Season/Series 06 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 04:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianJustin4Ever/pseuds/BrianJustin4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's secret about injuries may lead to something more between him and Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Important Person

Dean gazed at his little brother's unconscious form.

Sam looked so pale and Dean couldn't help the self-incrimination he was feeling.

It happened so fast. He had been so caught up on the idea that Crowley had taken Lisa and Ben. Not to mention Castiel's betrayal. Nothing else had mattered to him.

He had been so focused in that dreaded place. Lisa was bleeding out, Ben was terrified, and Dean couldn't get a hold of Sam.

When Sam finally alerted Dean to where he was, he didn't even bother to ask whether his little brother was okay. And like always, Sam kept silent about any pain he was feeling.

Sam had stayed in the car when Dean bought Lisa into the hospital. Again, without checking to make sure Sam was okay he had stayed to find out what the doctor had to say about Lisa's condition.

There was no good news.

At the end Castiel had healed Lisa and Dean had made the tough decision of having Lisa's and Ben's memory wiped of him. They'd be safer that way. Lisa would have a chance to have a normal life with Ben. The only one who'd lose out was Dean.

Even then Dean didn't think about Sam. He watched from the doorway as Lisa slept and Ben looked on, making sure to stay hidden.

A sound had made him turn around.

Dean glared at the familiar angel. "Listen Cas, I'm grateful for what you did with Lisa and Ben, but it doesn't change anything. We are still enemies now and I want you gone."

Castiel didn't seem to even think about what Dean said. "You need to check on Sam." And just like that, Castiel was gone.

At first Dean wanted to dig his heels in. He hated to be told what to do, especially by someone he considered a traitor, but it was his brother that was being talked about.

Dean hurried out to where he parked the impala. Before he even got all the way to the car, he saw the body lying next to it.

He just knew it was Sam's.

Rushing over and kneeling next to the prone body, he slowly turned Sam on his back. His mouth was red, indicating blood. At one time, Dean would be scared that it was demon blood, but he knew better now.

Sam had thrown up blood before losing consciousness.

This brings us up to pace.

Now Sam was lying immobile in a hospital bed. He had internal injuries which the throwing up of blood was a symptom of.

Sam had been more injured than Dean had realized and he'd been so focused on Lisa that Sam's injuries had slipped under the radar, something that almost never happened.

Dean gripped Sam's hand. He had let his little brother down once again.

A nurse once again entered the room and once again tried to get Dean to leave for the night. Dean's only answer was a glare that sent her scurrying away.

It was almost 24 hours later that Sam finally woke up and Dean hadn't left his side once, except to go to the restroom.

"How are you feeling?"

"Okay." Sam whispered.

Dean glared. "Do not lie to me Sammy. When one has internal injuries, they are not 'okay.' So once again, how are you feeling?"

"Like crap." Sam deadpanned.

"Look, someone's finally being honest."

"Dean—"

"Don't Sam." Dead said in his best authoritative voice. "You must have known your injuries were serious. You're a lot of things, but stupid isn't one of them. Why keep your injuries a secret?"

Sam played with the crisp blanket, avoiding Dean's eyes.

"Sam, I deserve honesty."

Sam's eyes, when they met Dean's, were sad. "You were so worried about Lisa. I didn't want to be an added thing for you to worry about. I'm sick of being a burden to you."

Dean's expression softened. "You're not a thing to worry about; you're a person. At one time, I might have considered you a burden, someone I was forced to look after, but that feeling is in the past. Now when I look out for you, it's because you are the most important person in my life and I can't imagine a life where you're not in it."

"Really?"

Dean nodded. "So I'm going to get the doctor's instructions for your care and get you checked out. We'll head to Bobby's for your recuperation."

"Before you go," Sam spoke up softly. "Can't you get me a glass of water? I feel parched."

Dean did as Sam asked before leaving the room.

Sam was resting in his room when Dean came in. Dean thought Sam was sleeping but was proven wrong when Sam spoke up.

"Dean."

"You should be sleeping Sammy."

"I need to tell you something." He forced himself in a sitting position.

"What's up?" Dean stood by the bed, locking eyes with Sam's groggy gaze.

"You're the most important person to me too."

There was meaning behind Sam's words and Dean saw it as they stared at each other.

Dean's heart began to pound faster at the thought that he wasn't alone with these strange and wrong feelings.

Taking a deep breath and a chance for ridicule, he bent and claimed Sam's lips in a soft kiss.

Instead of being pushed away like Dean feared, Sam pulled him closer until Dean fell on top of the warm body.

They breathed heavily as they pulled away.

Sam's cheeks were flushed as he chuckled. "We have a lot to talk about."


End file.
